A Bite to Break the Skin
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben has recently broken up with his boyfriend, giving Alan the perfect reason to take him to the Bar, and meet someone knew. who he met, just wasn't who or what he was expecting


A/n: Midesko told me that I keep writing stories and haven't finished my others. I really don't care actually. This will hopefully be the last story I write, before I publish Home for the Holidays in December**_  
_**

* * *

**_Bite to Break the Skin_**

His eyes wondered around the supermarket, collecting different vegetables and fruits, pasta's and peppers; sauces and wines. Fridays were normally a date night, but his sudden text-message breakup with his ex-boyfriend, Mike, had ruined the entire idea. He was going to do it anyway, he wasn't going to stop making pasta primavera just because he wasn't dating anymore.

He had waited in line to buy his items, more than forty dollars whenever he went to buy the items (which was normally twice a month mattering how much he had left, or if he needed wine). Alan had met up with him when he was done, he was the one who had driven him to the store since didn't have a car because Gwen and him had shared one, and the walk was more than forty-five minutes and walking there and back was a hassle when carrying grocery bags.

Alan helped Ben stack them in the backseat of the silver van that Alan had gotten as a birthday present almost two years ago when he was nineteen. His parents didn't exactly have money for it back then, but when he got it, it was probably the last expensive birthday present he'd ever get. He sat in the front while Ben was getting situated in the passenger seat with his money. He had quite a bit since he worked as a painter and designed millions of famous TV products and costumes, even painted personal pictures for people.

The car was put into drive, going the opposite direction of Ben's house.

"Alan, where are we going?"

"I told you I'd never go to a bar with you, because I wasn't gay–but you kind of need it. I don't want you down and upset for the next two weeks because your precious Mike left you for someone else."

"But the stuff will get bruised and moldy and then I'll have to go back to the store and buy more, and then I'll have to sit through meaningless struggle with a cab driver."

"Come on, one night won't hurt you." Alan turned into a parking lot, leaving through a shortcut through the woods.

Ben was playing with the radio after a while, changing stations repeatedly, half of them static, some satanic rituals, and the other a mix of regular rock music and some country. The lyrics to one song stood out to him, "Have your nails scratch the deepest, have you broken skin this time. Made your mark and took me deeper, as you drown me with your eyes."

"Change that…" Alan said while driving onto another road that led to a street in a different part of the town.

"To what?" He changed the station to some weird station that was in a completely different language that sounded like the person was mumbling words and phrases.

It wasn't even a fifteen minute drive to where they were going, because the moment they got there it was already ten.

Alan had gotten out of the car and Ben followed in a sluggish movement, he really didn't want to be here, he knew he never fit in since he could be metro-sexual and the only thing he could do that involved metro-sexual characters was dress up or paint his nails. Pink wasn't his color, green was.

The car doors locked while Alan watched the bouncer in the front of the bar. He wasn't sure why the needed one, but just one look at the man scared Ben. He was large, muscular, his face looked contorted; his eyes small, bone structure odd. There were some people fighting to be allowed in, and some how…Ben and Alan were allowed, they didn't even look the part of it.

The inside was full of Goths, techno kids, and posers. It was more of a mix of a techno/rock place full of people hitting it off. Ben was already afraid of this place; in a more of I'm-going-to-be-emotionally-scarred-for-the-rest-of-my-life afraid.

"Alan, why on earth are we here? It's not like we can fit in with any of these…fucked up people…" He was looking around at how the bunch of them were freaks.

"And you're not a freak? You have unnatural green eyes, and you're obsessed with some pretty random ass things…like the cooking thing you're always doing, and the way you paint…and the whole omni-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Ben cut him off. He sighed. "That was such a long time ago…"

"It's a bit boring around here…ever since we got rid of all those aliens that kept trying to take over the world…"

"What about the whole werewolf take over? We went straight from aliens to types of aliens with demonic powers or forms…a lot of shape shifters…"

Alan shrugged as the two of them had a seat on the second floor near a railing, looking down at the floor show where people were dancing as a man, one who neither Ben or Alan himself seemed to know, was sitting on a _"throne" _on the stage.

A man had came over to the two, a thin man in short shorts and a naked upper body, he had been checking out Alan which made him feel uncomfortable. "Do you guys need anything?" He flashed his pearly whites when Ben turned away from the man on the ground floor, green eyes reflecting off a sudden shine of light.

"How about, you get Ben here, something with a lot of alcohol, I don't care what it is, and you can get me scotch."

The man smiled giving a nod before heading back off to behind the bar.

"Take me home…" Ben whined, laying his head on the table, looking back out to the floor below him, the man he noticed earlier was gone.

"Can't do that, Ben. You'll be complaining for weeks if I do. You _need _a new boyfriend."

Ben lifted his head up when the waiter from before had came back over, putting drinks onto the table and leaving. Ben looked into the strange liquid in the glass, almost the green of his eyes. He picked it up and took a sip of it, giving a grimace look when he put it down and backed up. "Absinthe, yuck!"

Alan laughed, taking a small gulp of his and putting it back down. "What do you want, a screaming orgasm?"

Ben pouted at Alan, crossing his arms when he heard a voice.

"I heard they're rather good."

Ben looked over at the man who was talking, a very handsome, tall, black haired man who's eyes were like onyx. He pulled a seat over to them, chest against the back of it. Another look at him and Ben was able to tell he was the man from downstairs.

He turned from him, looking over to Alan who was finishing his drink, and getting up to get another.

"Nice friend…" He moved his arms upon the top of the backing.

Ben shifted his eyes, taking the rest of his drink in one take, the taste making him grimace, he didn't like the idea of someone as cute as this guy talking to him. Mike wasn't as nearly as good looking.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"For what…?"

"I'm Kevin."

Ben blushed.

"Are you going to tell me your name, are am I'm going to have to guess?" He was given a drink by the same man from earlier, he had also taken Ben's drink and given him a brandy instead. He had to thank Alan for it later.

"Fine…I'll guess…" He took a sip of the red liquid, humming while he pushed his hair back. "Starts with a B…"

Ben looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a mind reader, Ben." A smile crept his lips.

"Yeah right." He picked up the glass and began to drank it.

"Think of something, absolutely anything." He had gotten up, turning his chair around, moving it closer to Ben and sitting back down. "I'll know exactly what it is."

He shook his head, there was no way he was a telepath.

"But I am, Benjy, I've had the powers since I was born, and it grew since my change…years ago." He was closer, the faint smell of red wine on his lips.

"Don't call me that."

"Did your ex-boyfriend call you that?" He put his cup down on the table. "Did he…_fuck you_ every single night? His hand moved to Ben's chin, moving his face to the side roughly and examining the skin. "Was he even good?"

Ben didn't answer him, his eyes had only stayed pinned in his direction.

"Ah, guess he wasn't…"

He squirmed when he felt teeth touch his neck, tongue trailing around the spot while his hands trailed under his shirt.

"N-not…here…"

* * *

Hips grinding down into the other, that left them both moaning incoherent words mixed in which another's names. Kevin's hands moved to lift the others upper region of his body into him as he pushed the black shirt off of him, letting him red back against the cotton silk sheets of the bed.

Kevin's fingers traced along the three buttons that were only done, quickly pushing the buttons back into the fabric of each one with a soft popping noise, soon pushing the fabric apart. His fingers ran up from the small mans abdomen, to his chest, lightly tracing over the fair skin.

Soft moans came from the brunet's mouth when he realized there were lips on his neck, even louder moans when he bit down lightly. Fingers traced over one hard bud, before pinching it softly, feeling the other's back arching into the touch. It seemed the younger enjoyed a bit of pain (possibly why he was nervous and embarrassed to do anything in public). Once again he twisted the bud between his fingers, earning a louder response. He didn't have time to see what made him tick though. Kevin wanted to get out of here quick, knowing it was a bit inevitable since he was loving the way the boy moaned.

He pulled away from the others neck, earning a soft whine from Ben. His onyx eyes glanced down at the his disheveled state, steadily breathing for air, face flustered as he tried to catch his breath. It was a turn on seeing just how flustered the other had become with simple matters of touching and kissing.

Hand moving down to pull at the button of the others pants, before zipper came undone. He was soon pushing the pants and boxers off the other, leaning up as he pulled the rest of the fabric off the other and tossed them onto the floor.

Kevin's fingers moved to the other's lips, pushing them inside of Ben's mouth. "Suck them." Without another word he felt the tongue working over the tips of his fingers and down to his knuckles. He waited until he felt the digits were slick enough, to pull them from the others mouth.

Hands moved to open the others legs before letting the slick digit trace around the entrance, feeling the body shiver under him. "You haven't had sex in a while, I see." He slowly pushed one digit inside the other, moving the finger in and out of the other.

He added a second digit, feeling Ben's body squirm under him. He gripped onto the older mans arm, nails digging into the others skin as he rocked against Kevin's fingers, moaning the others name in pleasure. Making Kevin push in a third finger, pushing in and out of the other at a quicker pace, before pulling them away completely; making Ben whine in frustration when he did so.

Fingers unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He saw Ben stare at him intently which made him smirk, and Ben's face redden.

Kevin settled himself between the others legs, one hand wrapping around the others hip. His tip pressed into the others, pushing inside all the way until his hilt was pressing the cheeks of the other ass. "Un...fuck..."

Ben took deep breathes, managing to see through to it. Kevin was right, it had been months since he had last had sex with anyone. He even bit his lip when the other had pulled away, only to thrust back into him. "Oh god…" He whimpered softly, fingers pressing into the others arms, feeling the skin breaking under his nails.

His hips rocked into the others, gradually increased the pace, until he heard the other let out a loud moan. He smirked, finding the others spot. He angled his body to make sure he hit the spot each and every time he thrusted back into the other.

Ben was pleading for the other to not stop as he pushed his hips down onto the other's member, meeting each thrust of the other. He could feel his muscles tightening, and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was panting for air between each vocalization of Kevin's name, over and over, mind not able to try to form more coherent words. His body tensing before his back pressed further up, eyes shutting.

The elder reached over, hands moving from their position to Ben's shoulders, mouth moving to the neck, kissing it lightly before biting down.


End file.
